The Show Must Go On
The Show Must Go On is the fifty-third case in Starlight Shores and the sixth and penultimate case situated in the Starlight Estate district and is also the penultimate case of the season. Plot At the beginning of the case, Alice told the team that a shooting had taken place at the opera, where Owen Morpurgo and Linda Potters were. Isaac and the payer raced to the scene to make sure that Linda was alright. Upon arrival, Linda was in tears and said that her best friend Emily Guerra had been shot in front of her. When asked what had happened, she explained that Owen left during the performance as he had a meeting and all of a sudden she heard gunshots. She helped everyone stay safe but then saw her best friend had been shot. The pair investigated the scene and found Emily's body. Malcolm was able to confirm that Emily was shot with a gun that was probably a sniper rifle. During the first chapter, the pair confronted Melanie Pakeman about the shooting as she was supposed to be on stage singing at the time of the shooting but mysteriously wasn't. She told them that she had got the nerves and went outside to get some fresh air. As well as interrogating Melanie, they also questioned Ronald Hudgekins who was previously encountered when the player first arrived in the district. Linda also called the pair and told them that Owen had rushed back to her when he heard the news, meaning Isaac and the player interrogated him about his absence from the theatre at the time of the shooting. At the end of the chapter, Isaac and the player were interrupted by Jackson Franco who revealed that he had been shot. Isaac and the player rushed Jackson to hospital and then asked him what happened. He explained that at the time of the shooting he saw someone on a rooftop nearby and he raced up to confront them, only to be shot himself. He further explained that he couldn't see who the shooter was as they were wearing a black mask. The pair then decided to investigate this rooftop where the shooter had been. The team also eventually found Victoria Hopper and arrested her. Throughout the case it was revealed that Ronald had bought the opera and planned to destroy so he could build himself another mansion. Owen revealed he was angry with Emily as she had been trying to seduce him, even destroying his anniversary gift to Linda. Emily was also revealed to have been arrested by Jackson for drink driving and Melanie was furious with the opera for using real skulls instead of props. Finally, Victoria was confronted about a death threat she had wrote to members of the police force. They eventually were able to incriminate Victoria as the killer, and Linda asked to personally accompany the player in arresting her as Victoria had killed her best friend. Victoria, when confronted with the charges, smiled and admitted that she had killed Emily. Linda asked her why as Victoria and Emily had never met and Victoria told a furious Linda that she never intended to kill Emily but kill Linda instead. She explained that she had aimed perfectly on Linda's head but then she moved causing the bullet to go over her head and through Emily's neck. Victoria, getting angrier and angrier, swore that she would avenge her husband by killing Linda. In a shocking turn of events, Victoria pulled out an explosive she had hidden in a compartment in her shoe and threatened to detonate it in an attempt to kill herself, Linda and the player. Linda begged her to not detonate the explosive and aimed her gun at Victoria. Finally, Victoria shouted that she would join Sylas and kill Linda. All of a sudden, a loud sound broke through the room and it was revealed that Linda had shot Victoria in the head before she could detonate the explosive, killing her. After Victoria's death, Alice asked to speak with the player urgently. She explained that she was taking a walk with Roy when he suddenly started running away. She further explained that he wasn't answering her texts and calls and was extremely worried considering the situation the city was in. Eventually, the pair discovered Roy's phone and then found Roy. He told the player that he ran away because he saw Dayiu on one of the rooftops and went to apprehend her, losing his phone in the process. Isaac asked which rooftop he had seen Dayiu on and he explained she was on the same rooftop Victoria was on when she shot Emily before leaving with Alice back to City Hall. On the rooftop, they found a voice recorder with a message recorded from Dayiu. The message said that the police would be destroyed under the wrath of the Orient Walkers and that the city would be saved whether they liked it or not. Isaac also received another call from Jason who told them he had hidden a clue to the Orient Walkers' master plan in the opera stage and was testing them to see if they could find it. Eventually, they found a mysterious test tube which was revealed to a be a deadly toxin that could be distributed through the air. Linda was then told about the Orient Walkers plan to kill everyone in the city with a deadly air toxin and was concerned about the now dreadful situation. At the end of the case, Linda debriefed everyone about the situation and warned that the Orient Walkers were the biggest threat they've ever faced. Linda then received word from Jackson that City Hall had been taken hostage by the Orient Walkers! Summary Victim *'Emily Guerra' (shot through the throat at the opera) Murder Weapon *'Sniper Rifle' Killer *'Victoria Hopper' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a skilled shooter. *The suspect visits the opera. *The suspect uses teeth whitener. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears black. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a skilled shooter. *The suspect visits the opera. *The suspect uses teeth whitener. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a wound. Suspect's Profile *The suspect visits the opera. *The suspect uses teeth whitener. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a wound. *The suspect wears black. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a skilled shooter. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a wound. *The suspect wears black. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a skilled shooter. *The suspect visits the opera. *The suspect uses teeth whitener. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a wound. *The suspect wears black. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is a skilled shooter. *The killer visits the opera. *The killer uses teeth whitener. *The killer has a wound. *The killer wears black. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Opera Stage. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Poster) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a skilled shooter) *Examine Faded Poster. (New Suspect: Melanie Pakeman) *Question Melanie about her whereabouts at the time of the shooting. (New Crime Scene: Opera Entrance) *Investigate Opera Entrance. (Clues: Leather Bag) *Examine Leather Bag. (Result: Pipe) *Examine Pipe. (New Suspect: Ronald Hudgekins) *Speak to Ronald about what happened. *Ask Owen about his whereabouts when Emily was killed. (All tasks prior must be complete) *Go to Chapter 2! (one star) Chapter 2 *Speak to Jackson about why he was shot. (Profile: The suspect is a skilled shooter) *Investigate Rooftop. (Clues: Scope, Rucksack) *Examine Scope. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyse Unknown Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses teeth whitener) *Examine Rucksack. (Result: Bloody Ticket) *Analyse Bloody Ticket. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer visits the opera; New Crime Scene: Stage) *Investigate Curtains. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Torn Photo, Faded Article) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Skull) *Examine Skull. (Result: Handwriting) *Analyse Handwriting. (07:00:00; Result: Melanie's Handwriting) *Ask Melanie about her suspicions about the props. (Profile: The suspect is a skilled shooter, uses teeth whitener and visits the opera) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Unknown Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (Result: Sylas Myles; New Suspect: Victoria Hopper) *Arrest Victoria once more. (Profile: The suspect is a skilled shooter and visits the opera) *Examine Faded Article. (Result: Headline) *Ask Ronald about buying the theatre. (Profile: The suspect visits the opera, uses teeth whitener and is a skilled shooter) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Quiet Café. (Clues: Clipboard, Golden Object, Magazine Rack) *Examine Clipboard. (Result: Arrest Report) *Analyse Arrest Report. (05:00:00) *Ask Jackson about arresting the victim. *Examine Golden Object. (Result: Anniversary Gift) *Ask Owen why his and Linda's anniversary gift was smashed. (Profile: The suspect uses teeth whitener and visits the opera) *Examine Magazine Rack. (Result: Threatening Paper) *Analyse Threatening Paper. (07:00:00) *Confront Victoria about writing a death threat to the police. (Profile: The suspect uses teeth whitener) *Investigate Fire Escape. (Clues: Mask, Sniper Rifle) *Examine Mask. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyse Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a wound) *Examine Sniper Rifle. (Result: Fabric) *Analyse Fabric. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears leather) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The End is Near (6/7)! (no stars) The End is Near (6/7) *Ask Alice what's wrong. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Opera Entrance. (Clue: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Roy's Phone; New Quasi-Suspect: Roy Ketcher) *Ask Roy why he ran away. (Reward: Prop Shield) *Investigate Rooftop. (Clue: Dictaphone) *Examine Dictaphone. (Result: Message to Dayiu) *Answer Jason's call. *Investigate Opera Stage. (Clue: Locked Ornate Box) *Examine Locked Ornate Box. (Result: Box Contents) *Examine Box Contents. (Result: Test Tube) *Analyse Test Tube. (07:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Linda Potters) *Tell Linda about the worsening situation. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (one star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Starlight Shores Category:Starlight Estate